


Crimson Stain

by JustaVeryCuddlyPerson



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood is mentioned, From kaneki's point of view, Gen, but also bless you because this is favourite anime/manga, but then again the whole series is pretty much just 'who will bl, damn you Anteiku raid, eed today?' So it should be good, kaneki pov, poor baby, referenced character death, the mental anguish of Kaneki Ken, you took away a literal sunflower Ishida god damn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson/pseuds/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrupted, is Keneki Ken, but he has someone pure left, and they cannot be tainted. Poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Stain

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about the mental anguish of Kaneki Ken ^_^. I hope you like it, and thank you for even bothering to read it/click on the fanfiction tastic musings of my soul!!  
> (stop Shakespearing JAVCP, honestly)  
> Anyway, here is the fic! Poem!! Thing!!!

The white carnations,  
Once overflowing with the purity and innocence of a bright soul  
Now give way to the red of spider lilies,  
Crimson and stark in their dark landscape,  
Crushing the White from where it would, once, have been.  
But none of that remains now.  
I stand alone in the blackness of my mind,  
The screaming a testamount to my lost beauty,  
For I have become an ugly thing,  
The sanity long since gone from this twitching, traumatised form.  
I ever wonder, 'What happened to Hide?,'  
To those innocent days long since gone,  
Like blood down a drain.  
Can I ever face you again,  
With the knowledge of this monster that I have become?  
All that is left is to protect you,  
To keep your innocence,  
That has long since gone from me,  
And to protect you also,  
Against the knowledge of flowing blood,  
That mars the world with its crimson stain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through ^_^  
> Leave a comment or kudos, it literally makes my day. You don't have to, but any feedback would be good! Have a nice day!


End file.
